Dragon Bleach Crosswar!
by Kamen Rider ZER0
Summary: With the soul king doing little too nothing about Aizen his higher ups decide to intervene by sending someone to take him down from the inside out. They send in the son of Earths greatest Hero Goku Jr. Lot's Of OCness inside but fight scenes galore. You've been warned.


**Here's my combination of Dragon Ball Z and Bleach, it's also has a bit of GT tossed in in that it has SSJ4 in here also. This involves my OC version of Goku Jr. who is essentially a way to bring Goku into situations normal Goku can't fit in because he is much older. Not the case here I just needed a younger hero for certain reasons. There is also an OC version of Vegeta Jr. and many changes and all around general Ocness. I will keep to the general fighting of Dragon Ball Z now onto to disclaimers. I own not DBZ or Bleach, and I might never and I'm okay with that I would never tamper with the classic DBZ. Well that's my bit please enjoy and tell me if this crazy idea of mine is any good.**

* * *

A figure was falling out of the sky at incredible speed. The night sky had a fast moving speck moving for the white desert floor below. Then in a large impact the figure crashed leaving a huge crater. The figure him self was not all that heavy looking but. He was deserving of this crater though.

He had very spiky messy black hair with several large spikes to the right of his head and several smaller ones to the left. He wore an orange Training Gi it consisted of an orange sleeveless shirt over a blue T-shirt. He had a blue Obi sash around his waist keeping his orange pants up. He also had a pair of black boots with red lining and blue wristbands that covered most of his forearms. His clothes may have looked light but they are what caused this crater they where weighted that weighed in order his blue shirt was 10 tons his arm bands and boots where about 5 tons each.

Yet he seemed to move around as if they where light as air. This young super strong man was Son Goku Jr. the son of Son Goku hero of Earth. There resemblance was uncanny they looked more like twins then father and son. But Goku Jr. was a little shorter.

"Okay that hurt?" he grinned as he sat up he looked around to see nothing. "Okay ah think?" he said as he got up. "I was training back at home when all of a sudden there was this big flash and now I'm in the middle of this desert." he said. "Well no sense complaining, I wonder if I can just Instant Transmission home?" he said as he tapped his fingers to his head. But his eyes widened in shock. "I can't sense any one Dad, Mom, Gohan, Goten, Trunks one and two, or Vegeta and Vegeta Sr.! There not any where here! Wherever here is?" he said as he looked around again. He then tried to sense around again and found something. He found several power sources nearby they where very strong some where probably to strong for him.

"Well it's not like I know where I am but hey they might be able to help me get home." he figured. "Well Goku looks like it's time to get your self into another mess." he grinned. He then lifted into the air and flew to the power source's thinking that if he just flashed in he would have to fight and that may not be the best idea with so many powerful people there.

Goku then saw a building as he flew towards the energy signatures from before. IT was huge as far as he could see. If he had to guess it be the size of West City if not bigger. He knew the energies where in there so this must be there place he figured it would be his way home. He flew in faster and lower to look for a way in.

But just a few hundred feet from the building the sand exploded as what looked like a hand shot out and grabbed him. Goku was caught off guard as he was crushed by the hand any normal person would be crushed totally. But Goku just felt a little cramped at the moment.

Goku could see the rest of the figure rise up he was huge and he was made completely made of sand. He had a mask that made his head look like a castle tower or brook piece from a chest board.

"Who dares trespass to the sanctity of Las Noches?" the creature bellowed at Goku. "What manner of creature be you? You are not a Hollow or an Arrancar."

"Wait… wait!" Goku said panicked. "I didn't mean to I'm sorry I was just lost." Goku said rushed. "And I don't even know what a Hollow or Arrancar is!" he said.

"Do not play games with me what are you!" he asked again.

"I'm Goku and I'm just looking for a way home I don't know how I got here!" Goku panicked trying to keep things from going bad he didn't want to hurt this guy. Even if he was big Goku could tell his power was very low he could take him out with out ascending or even using Kaio-ken.

"Do you jest with me, creature?" the sand giant rumbled. "You expect me to believe that you came to Hueco Mundo by accident."

"Yes." Goku said hopefully with puppy dog eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed "Do you take me for a fool puny man!"

"No I was just hoping that would work." Goku said sheepishly as he squeezed his arms free. "Look I just want to go home and not cause any trouble so please could I talk to the guy in charge and see if he can help?"

The sand monster bellowed in laughter again. "Now I know that you take me for a fool, creature. I allow no intruders to enter the sanctity of Las Noches. Aizen-sama does not need to be bothered by a creature like you."

"Aizen-sama?" Goku asked confused. "Wow he must be super strong to get someone like you to be his guard." Goku said as his eyes sparkled.

"Yes Aizen-sama is all powerful… wait enough of that now it's time I took care of you!" he said his moth then opened into a huge gaping mouth.

"Ah! I'm going to be lunch! Or Dinner, I can't tell time here?!" Goku shouted. He then flashed his Ki making a powerful blue aura burst around him making the monsters hand fall apart. Goku then fell down as he got in a ready stance.

"So you can fight to bad it will not help you." the giant said as his hand reformed.

"Well see!" Goku said as he fired of several yellow blasts from hands that all exploded on impact with the sand monster. But when the smoke cleared the giant stood there as he started to regenerate his body. Goku then put both his hands forward forming a medium sized blue sphere in his hands. He then fired off several making even larger explosions. Goku rose into the air.

The smoke cleared showing a red light forming in the center. Goku saw the monster open it's mouth Goku then dropped out of the air as the blast was fired missing him. The monster started to charge another blast. Goku then cupped his hands to his side. Pulsating blue energy formed there.

"KA… ME… HA…ME…" Goku chanted as his energy rose again. "HA!" he shouted as the monster fired at the same time.

The two blasts collided with great force. Red and blue collided making a purple sphere in the center. The sphere kept growing with power as the two continued there attack. Goku then took a deep breath and released it with a powerful shout making the blast double in size making he purple sphere disperse as the Kamehameha attack over took the monsters. The giants head and upper body where destroyed leaving his lower half but the top was melted to glass. Goku then lowered his hands as he took in a good deep breath as if it where nothing.

"Well that was easier then I thought." he said. "Only had to use a normal Kamehameha." he grinned he then looked at the wall in front of him Goku knew that the monster would be back so he needed to hurry. Goku tapped the wall hopping to find a door but nope. "Well looks like I need to say sorry for this later." he sighed he then shot his fist forward and broke the wall apart.

Goku then walked forward he had no idea where he was going it was so dark he could barley see. So he made a sphere of energy in his hand to light the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Las Noches, a meeting was being held.

"It seems we have an intruder." An intellectual but obnoxious voice said.

"How do you know that, Szayel?" an elder voice asked the first one.

"It was confirmed that our little watchdog at the front gate was defeated?"

"Runuganga was defeated, Zommari?"

"Apparently so, Yammy."

"That's pathetic. What good is a guard if he's can't keep pests out?"

"The question, Nnoitra, is who is this intruder? And why are they here?"

"Do you think Soul Society decided to invade Hueco Mundo?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Yammy. They're still recovering from learning that Aizen-sama was against them. They couldn't have been prepared to attack us so soon."

"Well somebody did, Szayel. And if they were able to defeat Runuganga, then they at least have some skill. No Menos or Gillian would be capable of such a feat."

"An adjuchas, then? It is highly doubtful that it would be a Vasto Lorde."

"Allow me to answer that, my dear Espada." At once, all the other voice fell silent. This new soft, but more commanding voice spoke now.

"I have already sensed the reiatsu of the intruder. As unique as it seems, the reiatsu belongs to neither a Shinigami or another hollow." Gasps were heard all around.

"A human? Aizen-sama, how could a human get to Hueco Mundo, let alone get all the way to Las Noches? A normal human can't even defeat a lowly menos!"

"That is what intrigues me, Nnoitra. This human if he even is one appears to have potential. But he does not pose a threat to us. So I would like everyone to return to their quarters to await further instructions. I already have plans about to bring in this intruder. Everyone else is too stay out of the way. Is that understood?"

The silence was all the one called Aizen needed to know. "Good."

* * *

Goku finally made his way past the darkness and found him self at the intersection of several hallways.

"Well this looks like a hard choice." he said. Goku then closed his eyes as he focused. He felt energy all over the place but since they where all scattered. He couldn't tell the right way. So he focused on the larger ones. He found some of them straight ahead.

Goku opened his eyes and looked ahead. "Well guess no sense over thinking it." he said he then took a running start running at incredible speeds. Goku kept running for a long time it was probably around maybe 30 to 40 minutes of non stop running he was far from tired but annoyed he getting nowhere.

"Man how long is this one hall way I haven't even seen a door its like a giant indoor city!" he said as he kept going. "But I need to be careful there are a lot of strong people here, I should take a brake I might have to fight my way through to who ever is in charge here." Goku then felt an energy above him and sure enough above the high ceiling sitting on the planks was a figure.

"Those are some pretty tough words, Nino," a voice said. "I hope your strong enough to back them up." then before Goku could do anything, the man did a front flip. But he apparently messed up his timing and wound up slamming his stomach into the next plank. Groaning in pain, the strange man fell to the ground. Who in the world was this guy? The weird man rose to his feet. He was wearing white clothes with a Spanish sense in them. His hair was arranged to look like horns like the Devil.

Goku looked on confused as his eyes shrunk a bit. "Are you okay sir?" he asked.

The man grinned as he took a fighting stance at Goku. "Allow to me to introduce myself, Nino." He said in a thick Spanish accent. "I am Privaron Espada 103, Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio."

"I'm Son Goku Jr." Goku answered with a polite bow.

"A pleasure Son Goku Jr." Dordonii said. "I hear you're the one who defeated Runuganga."

"You mean the sand guy?" Goku asked.

"Yes the sand guy." Dordonii said. "You dared to come to the confines of Las Noches, which means you are brave. And you defeated Runuganga, which means that you have fighting skill, Nino. Skills I hope to see in combat."

"I'd love to fight you Dordonii-san but you see I'm trying to find out how to get home I don't even know where I am." Goku said.

Dordonii's eyes widened in surprise. This boy did not come here of his own free will. Then how did he get here? Was he not the one who defeated Runuganga? Dordonii knew there was only one way to find out. "Even if you did not come of your own intention, Nino," he told the young Saiyan. "You are an intruder. And Aizen-dono does not appreciate intruders."

"Well I tried to ask for permission but that Runuganga guy wouldn't let me." Goku defended.

"Even still you are In a lot of trouble Nino, but I might be able to convince him to listen to you but only if you can defeat me in battle!" he offered.

Goku grinned with glee. "Really?" he asked excited. "OK!" he said as he got in a battle ready pose. The two then got serious. There energy surged making wind blow dust away. They then charged at each other Dordonii launched a kick at Goku that he caught Goku then punched him in the chest sending him skidding back. They stood there for a moment as the charged again and delivered a barrage of punches, kicks, palm strikes, and karate chops. Goku jumped over a low kicked before he punched again. His attack hit him square in the face and sent him skidding back. Goku then thrust his palm forward sending a powerful gust of wind and pressure at Dordonii that pushed him into a wall.

"What are you Nino?" he asked as he came out of the wall wiping blood from his mouth. "I never knew a human could be this strong but to be able to deal damage to me is truly incredible." he said.

"Me I'm son Goku Jr. from earth now let's get back to this!" he said as he charged again he punched as Dordonii blocked with his knee. Goku's attack made then Privaron Espada skid back. Goku then fired several blasts of energy from his hands. But they where all swatted away. Goku cursed knowing he should have added more power but it was to late. Dordonii charged and kicked Goku in the gut making him cough up bile as he was tossed back he skidded to a stop only to see Dordonii kicked him upsides his head sending him into a beam and through it.

Dordonii then appeared above Goku with his leg high into the air as energy covered his foot. "Take this Nino! Bala!" he shouted as he dropped his leg down and fired the blast at him. It came at incredible speeds and slammed into him making the ground explode in dust.

Dordonii then looked behind him as Goku stood there perfectly fine. "Impressive you dodged so quickly I couldn't see you. How did you do that?"

"A technique my father taught me it's called Instant Transmission or Movement I'm not sure he made the name up since he couldn't speak the language of the people who taught it to him."

"I see we have a move here like that." he said he then appeared behind Goku with a static noise. "We call it Sonido." he smirked as he kicked Goku upside his head sending him into a wall and to the other side. Goku corrected him self and skidded to a stop. "Impressive but no more games Nino!" he said. He then pulled out the sword at his side. "Prepare your self!" he shouted as he swung at him Goku raised his right arm and his energy to a level where he had a thin shield above his skin. Then to Dordonii's shock he heard a loud clang sound as his sword bounced off his thin shield.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Simple I made a shield along my arm it takes a while to make a full one and it takes to much energy but it's good for defense in a fight.

"Then I will have to use more forceful techniques!" he said as he sheathed his sword he then stuck his hands forward and extended his index and pinky fingers so that they touched "Take this!" he said as red sphere formed in the center!

"Alright then!" Goku said as he cupped his hands to the side again as his pulsating blue energy formed. Dordonii looked on in shock.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…" he chanted as the energy surged.

"CERO!" Dordonii said as his red beam fired at Goku.

"HA!" Goku said as fired his blue blast of Ki. Blue met red and Goku's beam instantly overpowered Dordonii's causing a large explosion as a shock wave knocked them both back.

"_How did he do that he overpowered my Cero; if I had not expanded the beam to make it explode I would have been overtaken. Further more how can he do this it was not a Cero or Kido then what did he do?" _he mentally asked as he got back up.

"Impressive Nino." Dordonii said. "But now I must end this!" he said as he took his sword again. "Whirl!" Dordonii yelled. "Giralda." A large tornado then covered him as the wind died down, Goku saw what had happened. Dordonii now had strange horn like structures attached to his shoulders now and his legs where armored as well with two more horns around his ankles and wind was blowing out of them to form two strange snake-like creatures.

"What do you think Son Goku this is my released form!" he smirked as one of the snakes shot at Goku. Goku punched the creature but ended up being tossed into a wall leaving him stuck in it. He flashed his energy making the wall erode away.

"Not bad looks like I'll have to pull out some of my tricks to!" Goku said as he got into a ready stance.

"Confident even in the face of you demise I like that Nino you have spirit!" Dordonii said.

"Thanks but I'm pretty sure I'll make it out of here." Goku said he then raised his energy. "KAIO-KEN!" he shouted as red energy surged around him Dordonii was shocked at how much his power rose. Goku had a red aura covering him all over. Goku then charged at increased speeds Dordonii barley had time to block as Goku punched through both snakes and hit him square in the face.

Dordonii hit the wall crashing through it and back to the hall they where once in. Goku then came in as he delivered more punches that Dordonii had trouble blocking if he even blocked them. He then sent his snakes at Goku but he surged his energy again making them burst.

"Incredible Nino!" Dordonii said. He made more snakes charge at Goku but he punched through all of them. Goku then cupped his hands as his aura flashed again.

Dordonii was worried as he made more snakes fly at Goku.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…" he chanted as the snakes came rushing at him "HA!" he shouted as his aura became blue and he fired his beam only now it was double it's size and ripped though all the snakes and made its way to Dordonii who raised his arms to block but was swallowed by blue light. The blast of Ki ripped through the walls of the building It then stopped before doing any more damage to the building. But it sure could be felt across the place.

Goku dispersed his aura as he landed. He held back his energy upon impact so as to not fatally wound Dordonii. But he was out for the count.

"I see your power is incredible you could put up a good match for some of the more powerful of us, maybe even one of the Espada could get a decent work out from you." he panted as his shirt was gone and he was burned all over most of his mask was gone and his hair was all messed up. "You held back you still needed me alive didn't you."

"Yeah you said you would talk to this Aizen for me." Goku said as he had the Son grin on his face. Dordonii looked at him shocked but he then smiled.

"You're a good fighter Nino, I like that." he smirked. "But your power is not near that of the Espada." he laughed.

"Thanks." Goku said sheepishly. But before he could say anything else he felt something on his neck it felt like a light pressure but it was enough to knock him out being so focused on his battle he didn't sense someone sneak up on him. Goku fell forward with little pain. His vision blurred as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Goku could feel consciousness coming back he was still groggy and he could barley open his eyes.

"**He's just a brat!** How **did a kid get into Las Noches**, let alone Hueco Mundo." Two different voices said right after another.

"He looks weak," said another voice. "I know Dordonii is nothing more than a Privaron Espada but I didn't think he was weak enough to get beaten by a kid." Said a sleazy voice.

"Appearances aren't everything, Nnoitra. You of all people should know that." A voice with a know-it-all tone to it responded.

"Be quiet, Szayel or I'll…" the one known as Nnoitra said to the guy called Szayel.

"That's enough, Nnoitra." A new voice said it sounded calm cool and collected but it had a darkness to it. "I believe our guest has regained consciousness now," the voice said. "You can get up now."

Goku reluctantly got up as he rubbed his head feeling as if he woke from a decent sleep.

"Tell me, boy," the voice said. "What is your name?"

"Son Goku Jr." Goku groaned groggily as he rugged his eyes. "Where am I."

"Why this Son Goku is my throne room." the voice said. Goku got up and saw he was in a huge dimly lit room. He could tell that at this moment there was a total of thirteen people and that many of them vastly exceeded his base forms power; maybe even Kaio-ken.

Goku could see everyone they all wore white clothes and almost all had a sword with them at there side. Goku felt nervous and tensed his body ready for battle. These must have been the Espada Dordonii talked about earlier.

"Now now kid don't get all hostile where not going to hurt you we just need to know what's the story here." said a calm yet mocking voice.

Goku then looked at the end of the table to see a man sitting there. He had brown hair that was mostly slicked back except for a single strand. On either side of the man were two different people. One appeared African American with some kind of visor like object covering his eyes. The second man had silverish hair, a creepy smile, and eyes that were in slits so narrow that he couldn't tell if the guy's eyes were closed.

"Hiya kid how are you?" the silver haired man asked.

"Fine." Goku responded. "My neck hurts though." he laughed earning him a grin from the silver haired man.

"I like this kid he's very fun." he said.

"So Son Goku tell me something?" the brown skinned man asked. "What brings you here to Hueco Mundo." he asked.

"I don't know one moment I'm training and then I'm falling from the sky here." he said as if it where simple.

"Really?" the man asked with interest and amusement. "How unfortunate."

"Aizen-sama," said on the men. This one had long black hair, an eye-patch, and a creepy smile that practically screamed danger as soon as Goku laid on eyes on him.

"Yes, Nnoitra," Aizen asked him.

"Are you going to kill him?" the one called Nnoitra asked.

Goku narrowed his eyes at him he didn't like him that much.

"Aizen-sama," said a spectacled man with pinkish hair. "If you have no use for him, I would gladly use him for my experiments. I'm sure I could turn this human into something useful."

"I wanna know how a kid got all the way into Las Noches," said a massive, muscular man with some sort of jawbone attached to his lower one. "And how the heck this guy managed to beat Dordonii."

"As am I." Aizen nodded, "Would you care to elaborate Goku?" Goku was thinking of how to best explain to them. What if they didn't buy my dad is a super powerful alien thing; And I'm just as strong?

"If you want, Aizen-sama, I can make this kid tell us." Said the huge man.

"Go ahead, Yammy," Aizen said. "But try to not kill him."

"Heh," the one called Yammy sneered. "That looks like it shouldn't be a problem." He began walking towards Goku. Goku got ready as he let his full energy lose. They all felt the wind from his aura as it grew looking like a pure white clear flame over his body. Yammy ignored this and punched at Goku but he missed as Goku appeared above him and sent a punch to his face that knocked him into the ground.

Yammy got up angry and threw another punch at Goku but his fist went straight through him. Yammy was shocked but the others could tell Goku dodged and at such speeds it looked like he was still there. Yammy then had a fist connect to his face sending him crashing back into the table.

"You little brat need tricks to fight me try this then!" Yammy shouted as a red light covered his fist as he punched forward firing his own Bala at Goku. Goku raised his hands to block the attack as it hit with a great explosion. Yammy fired more but as the smoke cleared they saw Goku was fine.

"My turn!" Goku said he then shot his hands forward and back so fast it looked like he had dozens of them. He fired a blast out of every hand. But they where mild so as to not cause too much damage. Yammy used his hands to protect himself from the bombardment of Ki blasts.

Yammy moved his hands down as Goku appeared in front of him and delivered a punch to his face making him fly onto the center of the table.

Snarling Yammy got back up and swung his sword at Goku after pulling it out with great speed. He slashed down but Goku caught it between his hands. Yammy tried to swing it down but Goku held it firmly in place. He then twisted his blade to the side. Goku then tossed a kick to Yammy's gut making him double over in pain. He then spun around and delivered a reverse round house kick to Yammy's head making him fly off to the side. Goku then tossed the sword away as he got ready again.

Yammy got back up with a roar of anger. He fired more Balas at Goku but he deflected them all to the side making them all eye him even more. He was able to block the blasts and deflect them to the side. Now knowing this attack well he could counter effectively.

Yammy opened his mouth as red energy formed. Goku then got worried he then dashed forward at incredible speed and delivered a double punch to Yammy's gut with both his hands making his blast disperse. He then delivered several more before he kneed him upside his head. He then moved his arm back focusing his power into it look like his fist was sucking in air. He then shot his hand forward hitting Yammy in the chest and making him fly back at breakneck speeds. As he got up. Goku put his hands to his side.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…!" he started as he charged his energy. "HA!" he shouted firing it. But the beam was tossed aside and Goku could now see a pale skinned man had blocked the attack.

"I believe that has been enough." Aizen said as he got up. "Thank you Ulquiorra." Aizen addressed to the pale skinned guy. "Impressive Goku I had no idea a human could do these things."

"ah well." Goku said sheepishly. They all looked at him shocked he would interrupt Aizen. "I'm not human." he laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Than what are you boy?" asked one of the Espada.

"Well it's bit hard to explain see my father is something called a Saiyan." he smiled. "So you see I'm not human and my kind doesn't come from earth so I'm an Alien." he said with a grin as he was trying to get them to believe him.

"Interesting so your this creature known as a Saiyajin?" Aizen asked.

"It's Saiyan actually." Goku said sheepishly. "But yes where a warrior race that destroyed life on planets so we could sell them off to the highest bidders. My father was sent to wipe out life on earth so that it could be bought. But the higher ups knew that earthlings where to weak to be able to fight properly so they sent him as a baby. But he was raised by a kind old man and he didn't destroy the earth. And eventually he met my mom and well here I am." he explained.

"You mother is human then?" Aizen asked.

"Well yes but Saiyan's are tricky from this point on. See when we have children the chances of the kid being a full blood Saiyan are incredibly high. As with me even though my mother is human I'm a full blood Saiyan."

"Now that is interesting but what if your kind where to have a child with another species besides human?" Szayel asked him.

"I'm not sure a friend of my dads who is very smart said that a human Saiyan offspring has a high chance of Saiyan birth because humans are weaker then Saiyan's." Goku answered. "So she's not sure what would happen in another case."

"Interesting." Szayel grinned.

"So how strong are Saiyan's." Aizen asked.

"Well that all depends in our human like form with great power and sufficient training we could destroy the earth completely with a sufficient enough blast." Goku said.

"Wait you said in human like form you have another form?" Szayel asked.

"Yes all Saiyan's can become a huge monster known as Ozaru. With greater power but only a strong willed Saiyan can control themselves in this form. But if a Saiyan is to lose there tail like I have then they lose the ability to reach this form. But I would need a full moon to use it also." he explained.

"I see." Szayel responded with an evil grin. "Any other trick up your sleeve?" he asked.

"Well…" Goku said as if thinking.

"You should tell us if you know what's good for you." said a guy with blue hair.

"It's not much really it's just an old legend among the Saiyan's. It's said that all Saiyan's have potential for greater power. In this form all our rage is amplified and we have nearly fifty times our power at least that's the legend." he said covering it up the best he could. Goku would rather not tell them he had a form beyond what they have seen thus far.

"I see." Aizen said. He smirked evilly he knew that if this where true and he could get Goku to join him and become this Super Saiyan then he would have a great new ally. But This guy was a wild card he knew that sooner or later Goku would find another way our of Hueco Mundo, and he seemed to strong and simpleminded to control with tricks or force.

"I see your quite strong your Saiyan race sound powerful I would love to meet more of your kind?" Aizen said.

"Well see there only a hand full left in existence." Goku said. "Where a dying race, it's said that the unique birth thing was a way to keep our species alive because we would always get into fights and get killed. In fact its how we kept population in check, no Saiyan has died of natural causes."

"So about how many of your kind are left?" Aizen asked.

"Counting me, my dad, brothers, friends. About eight total that's who know each other on earth." Goku said.

"Eight interesting." Szayel said.

"Well then I have a proposition Goku if you help me I will help you by sending you home." Aizen said.

"What really?!" Goku asked happy.

"Yes and all you have to do is help me defeat an evil enemy." Aizen said the Espada looked at him some shocked others angry. One so in particular. "So what do you say?"

"Sure." Goku said.

"Aizen your kidding right!" said an elderly Espada asked, he was outraged by all this. "How can you trust this boy he might be feeding you lies alien monkeys this is laughable."

"And yet we are spirits is the concept of life on other worlds so insane?" Aizen said in an almost mocking tone. This made him angry beyond belief. "So Goku will you join my army in this war against evil?"

"Yes, I will gladly help you." Goku said without a hesitation.

"Very good, then welcome my new General Son Goku!" Aizen stated. The Espada all looked blankly at Goku and Aizen he made this boy his new general. Yes he beat Yammy back but still.

"Aizen-sama your kidding right?" Yammy asked. "I would have beat this kid no problem." he said.

"Yammy he blocked and deflected your Balas, he stopped your Cero, he beat you back with his bare hands, and he almost blasted you with his own attack." Aizen pointed out. "Had it not been for Ulquiorra then you would be terribly burned."

Yammy sneered as he sat back down grumbling curse words at Goku. "Plus…" Aizen said making the rest of the Espada look at him. "Goku was holding back from what I saw earlier Goku has the power to double his strength." he said.

"You saw that?" Goku asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes Dordonii stood no chance with that power." Aizen complimented. "What was it."

"It's called Kaio-ken a move that doubles the power and reflexes of the user for a duration of time." Goku answered. "I actually only used the first level." Goku smirked. "I can go all the way to ten." he said.

"So you can increase you power by nearly twenty times?" the blue haired one asked.

"Yup but I can only use it so many times before my power gets to much for my muscles to handle. And then I get into some big trouble." he said.

"Interesting?" Szayel said. "What else can you do?"

"He has his own version of Sonido as well, that makes him undetectable, he can use his energy blasts in more varieties then we can and he is currently wearing weighted close to restrict his speed and power." Aizen listed before Goku could answer.

"In short the kid is built for combat." Gin surmised. "He can increase his power and if he removes the weights then his speed and strength will be unrestrained. In short Yammy should be in the hospital right now." Yammy only snorted like a bull as he sunk back in his chair.

"Well Goku you know Yammy already." Aizen said as he pointed to the brute. He just sat there grumbling and complaining like a child. "Would the rest of you like to introduce your selves."

The first Espada to come up was tall and had a white mask with eight holes over his face. His uniform was more of a dress garb and his jacket was rather frilly.

"**Greetings Son Goku.**"the being said in a guttural voice. "**We are Espada number nine**. Call us Aaroniero. It will be interesting to work with you."

"_We?"_ Goku asked in his head did Aaroniero have multiple personalities or something? Or was he two people in one like Piccolo after he fused with Nail and latter Kami. It sure was confusing. Goku bowed in respect as Aaroniero left.

The next one's uniform was far plainer, wearing a long shirt that covered his entire body and even up to his neck. His pink hair and glasses caused Goku to remember him as the guy who wanted to experiment on him earlier.

"I'm the Eight Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz. Forgive me for my brash attitude earlier. I had no idea that a being could be so _interesting._" the man said with a smile. "I hope to learn more of your Saiyan lineage."

Goku visibly shivered from the weird aura around him. Not wanting to be rude Goku put on a fake smile and bowed to Szayel.

The next one was a man who was tall and muscular not as much as Yammy but dude was ripped. He to was of African decent His close made Goku think of martial arts robes. The man had a necklace made of what looked like claws or fangs, and he had a Mohawk made out of bones on his bald head. He had yellowish eyes and black markings on his face.

"I am the Seventh Espada, Zommari Leroux," the man said in a calm voice. "Be honored that you have use to Aizen-sama

Son Goku."

He then went back to his chair after that. The next one made Goku feel at home in a way he had an aura of danger and destruction to him he had a smug smile and looked like he wouldn't put up with authority. He reminded Goku of his rival Vegeta Jr. He had wild blue hair and teeth that were like fangs. He had something that looked like the fragment of some kind of jawbone on the right side of his face.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," the blue haired man said. "The Sixth Espada. Hope you got some better moves, cause anybody can beat Yammy."

"I might but your going to have to find out." Goku said with a smile. Grimmjow looked at him but saw his eyes where sincere he didn't see any sense of looking down on him. Grimmjow smiled Goku was up for a fight and he liked that.

"I think I might take you up on that." he smiled as he went back to his seat.

The next one was the one called Nnoitra. His uniform had a bizarre hood that had a spoon like appearance and he had boots that curled at ends. He also carried a giant scythe that looked like two crescent's stuck together back to back. The sharp part of the blade on the inside of the curves.

"Nnoitra Jiruga," Nnoitra said with a sneer. "The 5th Espada. So kid got any tricks worth fighting against?" he asked with a sneer.

"Like I said before you going to have to find out." he said as he looked ready to fight him right there. They could feel the energy of the two begin to swell with excitement and anger.

"Good." Nnoitra said as his sneer widened. "You and I will get along just fine." he said as he went back to his seat.

Goku looked to see who was next. Once he looked he did a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things. This next guy was pure white! Like somebody had crafted a living person out of chalk. Well sure it wasn't the weirdest skin ever considering he knew Piccolo. He had messy black hair, a black upper lip, and green eyes that had similarities to the eyes of a cat. Black lines like tears went down from the bottom of his eye lids to the bottom of his face. He had a helmet like head wear on the left side of his head.

"I am Ulquiorra Cifer," the man said in a pure emotionless voice. "I am the Fourth Espada. It is a pleasure Goku." he said with a small bow.

"Same here." Goku said with a bow of his own.

"Your quite interesting Son Goku you challenge the most impenetrable place in existence and yet you only seek a way home. Your either very powerful or very stupid." Ulquiorra said.

"Thanks…" Goku said not sure if it was a compliment or insult. Ulquiorra then went back to his seat.

The next Espada then walked up she was the only female present in the room by what Goku could sense. Her appearance made Goku blush a bit because of the way she was dressed. She had dark, exotic skin with blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair and eyes made him think of when ever him or another Saiyan went Super Saiyan form but not important. Her shirt covered the upper half of her body and even her mouth, but it didn't completely cover the one thing that was making Goku uncomfortable. The lower part of her chest was more than half exposed, Goku knew better then to stare since his mother beat gentlemen behavior into him with a frying pan. Granted he never used it really since everyone he came across tried to kill him. But even then they where mainly evil space monsters and men so this might be one of the few times he had to use manners around a girl.

"Tia Harribel," the woman said in a calm voice. "The 3rd Espada. It is comforting to meet someone who has a semblance of manners, Son Goku."

"Ah thanks." Goku said as he scratched his blushing cheek. To say he was not one for talking to girls was an understatement, he never hung around people his age he hung around men who made most wrestlers look like losers. SO dude grew up training to fight monsters not much time to learn how to talk to girls. Not like he really knew anyone who could. Harribel then walked back to her seat. Along the way Nnoitra scoffed as she passed as if looking down on her. This made Goku's already bad opinion of him worsen.

The second to last person was the old man who disagreed with letting Goku stay here, he had had white hair with something that looked like a star-like crown on his head. A scar ran down one of his eyes and the side of his mouth. He looked at Goku as if he was something that had gotten stuck to the bottom of his shoe. "Barragan Luisenbarn," the old man said gruffly and uncaringly. "2nd Espada."

Goku could tell this guy didn't like him or believe him of the Saiyan's. But Goku focused on the next Espada to come up this was undoubtedly the strongest as he had read all there power levels and sure enough this guy had some big hidden power. He had shoulder length brown hair and a faded goatee. He also had a look between boredom and sleepiness on his face.

"Coyote Stark," the man said drowsily. "The Primera Espada. Sorry about this, but I'm exhausted right now."

"I see you should probably take a nap." Goku said with a smile. Stark gave a small smile as he returned to his chair.

"Now how about you Gin?" Aizen asked.

"Sure sup Go-kun I'm Gin Ichimaru nice to meet you." he said as he stuck his hand out which Goku took.

"Pleasure Gin." Goku said with his Son Grin.

The African man then came up. "Greetings I am Kaname Tosen, I hope we get along Goku-san." he said a with a polite bow. Goku returned it.

"Same here Tosen-san." Goku responded with a smile as he got back up.

"And as you know I am Aizen ruler of this place." Aizen greeted as he introduced him self again with his creepy smile.

"Pleasure Aizen." Goku said not sure how to address him for some reason something in the pit of his soul said to not trust him almost as if his inner most self wanted to be let out it's like his inner Ozaru was being intimidated by him and it didn't like it and it wanted to be let out, for god knows what.

"Don't be nervous Goku-san it must be a difficult situation for someone who does not understand where he is or who is around him. But perhaps we should share some with you like we did." he suggested. "But later. My dear Espada tell me what do you think of Son Goku so far."

"It's junior." Chibi Goku whispered not wanting to interrupt.

"I think the kid's not so tuff." Yammy scoffed as he rested his head on his cheek.

"Funny he whooped your big but Yammy." Gin smirked making Yammy face fault on the table in embarrassment.

"We respect his strength, skill, and courage." Aaroniero said in his high pitched voice. "**We believe it be a good idea to keep him around.**" he finished in his guttural voice.

"Same here Goku seems interesting I would love to learn more of this Saiyan race I wish I could see this Ozaru form of his." Szayel said. With a look interest and excitement on his face.

"If Aizen-sama is okay with it then so am I." Zommari said.

Grimmjow smirked. "I like it kid might be a good challenge he seems strong if he can do that to Yammy while holding back."

"Same here." Nnoitra said. "Goku might get rid of my boredom he looks like a mighty strong kid."

Ulquiorra looked at Goku "He has potential I think it's the most logical choice to have him join he could be a great help to us."

Harribel nodded in agreement "Goku has shown great skill in combat, it's hard to believe he and the Saiyan's have evaded the detection to the soul society with such power they have." she said. "He seems like a strong fighter he'd be a great addition to our team."

Barragan just looked away and said nothing.

"I like him he seems like a good kid." Stark said. "And he's pretty strong to boot I see no reason not to let him stick around."

"As do I." Tosen said. "He seems like a venerable young man and has a good heart."

"I just think he seems cool he sure makes thing interesting." Gin laughed. "I like the way he just stopped Yammy's sword with his bare hands that was cool." he laughed as he patted the large Arrancar on the back.

"Alright I get it he had the upper hand but the kids fast alright!" Yammy yelled as he stomped out of the room upset.

"Leave him he just needs to blow off steam." Ulquiorra said.

"True but I must say I was impressed that after one time of being exposed to the move Goku could counter the Bala and he was not worried about the Cero for a moment these where all normal to him. And he was able to stop his blade. But he still knows little about us and I think that we have much to learn from him as well." Aizen said. "Perhaps we should have Goku work up to general position someone should inform Goku of how things work around here then he will be prepared to face the Shinigami."

"What do you mean Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Maybe he should apprentice under one of us for a while and learn how to properly fight against a Shinigami you must admit that we have similar powers." Aizen clarified.

"You mean like someone's Fraccion?" Grimmjow asked.

"Not exactly more like a student teacher thing. Temporarily of course after the Espada that he is assigned to thinks Goku has learned what he needs I will allow Goku to become one of my generals." Aizen answered. "But I need someone that will really train Goku and not just fight him all day. So only someone who will not just fight him all day and night or abuse this as a chance to use Goku can put there name in." Aizen warned to some of his Espada mainly Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Szayel, Aaroniero, and Yammy.

"Aizen-sama." Gin said. "I'd like to throw my name in that kid looks like he's a boat load of fun." Gin laughed as he twirled around in one of the chairs.

"Interesting, Gin I never took you as a teaching type." Aizen said. "Any one else?"

"I would not mind teaching him." Ulquiorra said as he sat there. Goku could feel that Ulquiorra seemed like a good guy he just had a creepy aura around him.

"That makes two, any one else? Zommari? Harribel?" he asked around.

"If you say I must." Zommari said not caring. Goku had a blank look as he stared at the large African man.

"I see no reason why not." Harribel said having no objections to it.

"I bet she'd like that." Grimmjow snickered. Ulquiorra then smacked him upside his head. "Ow!" he groaned.

"Silence fool." he said monotonously.

"Who are you calling a fool Emo-boy!" Grimmjow yelled.

"You of course you slack brained idiot." he said again ignoring him as he closed his eyes. "Sometimes your just as bad as Yammy."

"Why you!" he said as Tosen was holding him back. "Let me at him I'll turn that gray skinned Emo punk into baby powder!"

"Settle down Grimmjow." Tosen sighed as he used only one hand to hold him. "Aizen-sama I would not mind teaching Goku-san."

"Very good I will meditate on this, in the mean time Tosen will you please show our guest to a room." Aizen said.

"Yes Aizen-sama." Tosen bowed. "Please this way Goku." he said as he let Grimmjow go and he ran into the table.

"Sure." he said as he followed him.

"Your quite the young man Goku." Tosen said as they walked down the hall. "To be able to break into Los Noches and fight past not only a Privaron, but also one of the Espada."

"Thanks Tosen." Goku said. They then reached a door Tosen opened it to show a fairly basic room. Bed, dresser, table the whole thing. Goku looked around seeing as it was a fairly good sized room. "Not bad, sure bigger then my room back home." he laughed Tosen let out a small smile. "But then again I have two little brothers one of which loves to read the other loves games of all sorts so there's a lot of books and toys there."

"I see how old are your siblings?" Tosen asked.

"Ah well my first little brother Gohan is about ten and I say about because we used a unique room that made a year pass in one day so he is technically older. He's the smart one he loves to read and study, and that's not my strong suit. Then there's my little brother Goten he's pretty strong to for seven year old." Goku said.

"Quite the family so what is your father and mother like?" Tosen asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"My father and I are pretty much exactly alike." Goku said, "In personality, appearance and power." he smirked. "My mother well she's the one who controls everything back home. She cooks cleans beats my father for his mistakes." he said with a sweat drop and goofy laugh. "But she is great and has been a good mother."

"I can see why you wish to get home." Tosen said.

"Ne, Tosen-san who are you fighting against any way?"

"An evil group of people who call them selves Shinigami. They where made for good but have since become corrupt, my hatred for them came from when one of them killed my friend and then he was let go. No trail he murdered some one I loved and was not so much as even punished."

"What!" Goku said shocked and angrily. "How could they let some one do that…" he sad as he clenched his fists. Tosen could here his fists clenching very hard. "That's unforgivable."

"Yes so I joined Aizen who seeks to dethrone their leader the Soul king and make a new world of peace." Tosen said.

"That seem like a big goal. I'd love to help you." Goku said as he put a hand on Tosen's shoulder.

"Thank you Goku-san. I must go now but if you need anything please ask." Tosen said.

"Ah actually." Goku said sheepishly. His stomach then growled so loud Tosen mistook it for something else.

"Was that your stomach?" Tosen asked with a large bead of sweat on his head.

"Yeah I have a very high metabolism so I eat a lot of food." he grinned. "Trust me you'll need to send over enough to feed that table you guys have."

"I see I shall send some food over." Tosen smiled as he left. He was glad to have found a new friend in Goku.

Back in the world of the living, Goku Sr. had all his friends meet at Capsule Corp. Goku Sr. dressed like Jr. only he had a normal tied belt and his orange Gi shirt had the Kanji symbol for Kame over his heart and on his back. He brought Gohan and Goten along with him. Goten looked like both Goku's except he was short barley up to Goku's leg. He had a long-sleeved blue shirt on and his clothes looked lighter also. He didn't have boots but martial arts shoes and white socks. Gohan was fairly tall for a ten year old he had on a purple Dogi with a blue sash and wrist bands. He also had a white cape over his shoulder. His hair looked different from his brothers and father it was less spiky but still messy like theirs it was mostly bangs over his forehead. He did have the same face as them though.

"Minna," Goku said as he and his sons walked over to meet the others.

"Goku." Said a women she had blue hair that went to he shoulders, she wore a red dress as she sat at a computer. Next to her where two boys. They both looked the same except one was about Goten's age and the other was about the age of Goku Jr. The small one wore a green Gi with a red belt he had orange boots and he had bowl cut purple/white hair. The older one wore a purple vest with the Capsule Corp logo on his back and over his heart, a black tank top and pants and boots like the smaller ones. He had the same color hair only his was much longer going just past his shoulders. He also had it tied back in a pony tail leaving strands of hair that framed his face from around his eyes. These where both Trunks only one was from the future and one was from the present.

"Gohan." Mirai Trunks said as he ruffled his hair.

"Goten." Trunks said as he went up to his best friend and rival.

"Trunks." they both said as they returned the greeting.

"Bulma where's Vegeta and Jr."

"Right here you idiot." Vegeta Sr. said from the back of the room where he was lying on the wall on ones side, his son was lying on one of the tables. Vegeta Sr. wore the Saiyan battle armor that consisted of a blue body suit with a white chest armor with yellow plating over his stomach and yellow straps o his shoulder. He also had white gloves and boots. Jr. had the same body suit on but it had short sleeves and fingerless gloves. He also omitted the chest armor.

"So where did Goku get him self stuck again?" Vegeta Jr. asked as he twirled around some tools in his hands.

"I don't know that's why where here Kaio-sama contacted me and told me he had news for all of us." Goku said as he sat back. The door then opened as Piccolo came in he had the same kind of Dogi as Gohan but he had a turban on his head.

"That's everyone." Vegeta Sr. said. "So Kakarrot when will this Kaio contact us?"

"Now." a Deep voice boomed in their heads.

"Kaio-sama." Goku said.

"I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do." he said, "See I knew that if I sent one of you guys on this job it need to be someone innocent enough and kind enough to do this job with the least blood shed."

"In short you sent the imbecile because he'd get this done with the lowest body count." Vegeta Jr. said.

"Yes Vegeta Jr. and because he could possibly dwindle the forces of the enemy and increase that of those fighting on the right side."

"In other words he is there to convince them to fight with us instead of against us." Mirai Trunks said.

"Yes Trunks and with that you must know that your not the only ones fighting this battle. This is a war against another fraction the Shinigami they are on your side. The battle will start in a months time in a place called Karakura Town."

"One month we'll need to use the Hyperbolic Time chamber to get the proper training in time." Piccolo said.

"Yes." Goku agreed.

"Just so you know they have the ability to transform into a second form that all are unique to them. They gain new abilities so be warned I have reason to believe that they will attack to assess their enemy that are stationed there at the moment." Kaio told them.

"Hai." Goku answered. "We'll shift on who heads over there." he said.

"Seems fair I'll take First watch." Piccolo said.

"Try not to scare too many people." Bulma said making a tick mark appear on his head.

"Vegeta I have no idea how you deal with that woman." Piccolo said. "But she's still better then Goku's woman." he grumbled as he disappeared.

"When did Piccolo learn Instant Movement?" little Trunks asked.

"Not long ago." Vegeta Jr. "Kakarrot-san taught it to us." he said meaning everyone but Gohan, Goten and little Trunks.

"Why do you still call me Kakarrot." Goku wined.

"Because that's your birth name your sons name is Goku," Vegeta Sr. said.

"Ah…." Goku sighed.

* * *

In other world Kaio-sama was talking things through with some of the other Kais with there telepathic link. "So it is decided the decision of the Soul King is over ruled as the foremost gods of the universe we have decided to intervene." he said as he opened his eyes behind his sun glasses. "I will inform the Soul society of our choice." he said as he stood up. "Well it's been a while since last time I went there, I remember some kid kept bugging me. What was his name oh yes Yamamoto I believe. I wonder how he's doing." he said as he moved towards the center of his little planet.

* * *

**And so goes the first Ch of this creation of mine I know it seems a little confusing but the idea hit me. They made a Goku Jr. and didn't bring him in until the series was done. I love the original show but this was just an idea that came to me it makes more Saiyan's and just came to me in a way. A lot of things here are Ocness but hey this came from a bored moment and it seemed good so I rolled with it. I just want to know if it seems any good really. But then again I just want to write up fight scenes and well I figure toss in some stories also. I figure mindless violence but t much gets repetitive and boring with out story. Which made DBZ the best guy show ever. Any girls out there who likes the show then you are probably the most awesome chick ever and I'd love to get you number. I joke, I joke. (sometimes) **


End file.
